1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a device, and more particularly, to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on mobility are widely used. Tablet PCs, as well as small electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, have recently been used as mobile electronic devices.
Such a mobile, i.e., portable, electronic device includes a display unit that displays visual information, e.g., an image, to a user. As other parts of the mobile electronic device for driving the display unit have recently been made compact, a volume which the display unit occupies in the mobile electronic device has gradually increased, and a structure that may bend at a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed.